Blink Blink, You're My Blinky Love
by MeiDori
Summary: A boy who had a crush on a girl whom was one year older than him, gathered all of his courage to confess to her. Unfortunately, the girl thought of him only as a younger brother and turned him down. However, the boy didn't give up...
1. Chapter 1

title: Blink Blink, You're My Blinky Love

Chapter 1: A Past

" One-chan, I love You. Please be my girlfriend. "

*-Riiiiiing/School Bell-*

''... Ki...i... Yuki...? Wake up! ''

[ Ah, somebody is shaking my shoulder...]

'' Yuuuukiiii...!'' *screams to the ear*

'' got it! got it! =.=,,, I get up now. Sorry I fell asleep again. ''

[ It's Akira. ]

[ I rub my eyes as I open them slowly and look at the one sitting glaring next to me. ]

'' arrhhhh..!'' [ I shout out lightly her deadly expression.]

'' what ''arrhhh''? Finally, you're awake. What were you dreaming of? I had a hard time waking you up just now, y'know. ''

[ She's my childhood friend. We're best friend, I say. We study in the same school and always stick together since we were little. She's also someone who'd always listen to my problems *crazy problems*. She doesn't talk much, that's why I like telling her stories and ask her to keep secret. Moreover, her expression is always the same, like this -_-. It's always like this. Looks like a stoney face. ]

'' heheh... I had that dream but it wasn't the matter at all. [having it repeatedly without knowing the source of its reason]. Sorry, It's bcos I didnt sleep much last nite so I got all tired rite now. '' *smiles and rubs her eyes lightly*

'' a same dream? Don't tell me you've been having the same dream all this time. That's wired. However, you should rest more. Don't think a lot. Though it still has only a week left, you shouldn't wear yourself out. Be careful! Health is more important. Beware passing out during exam.'' = Akira's speech.

[ She's worried about me. T T how touched! Even she's an expressionless, she's a worried sick too. T T how touched! How touched! ]

'' What are you doing? Stop with that puppy eyes and hurry collect your books then go to the next class. D'you know what time is it now? Or do you want to be late? Hurry up! You lazy... ''

[ Ah,,,,, I take what I just said back. ]

'' Got it! Don't be too rush! *pouts*''

[ I reply tiredly as I grab my books and walk after her. She goes so fast==,,,,, hey, Akira,, wait,,,]

[ Hello readers! Let me introduce myself to you all a bit.

My name is Yuki, Nakamura Yuki. I am turning 18 this year and I have an unforgettable family background want to tell, but it is all in the past now.

Before, I used to live in a happy family- Mother, Father and an older brother. We lived as an average simple family but happy to be together. My father worked in a small company as a clothes designer, my mother was a teacher taught at the school I and my brother studied. At that time, I was only 8 years old, one year younger than my brother's age. That is why we needed to go to school.

My Mom was a good person, beautiful and kind. Also was Dad. I thought, as long as we could live together like this without worrying about money, we would live happily together forever. But, one day we received a surprised shock and could not bring ourselves to believe it.

Mom fell sick and it was a serious illness. When dad heard about it, he was very upset and scared. He did everything to help mom live but that illness needed much money, much more money that we could not afford. Dad left no choice but to sell anything he could to get as much money as possible. I and Ani-chan could not do anything to help since we were very little. Then, we decided to quit school on our own without listening Dad's reproach.

Then little by little, Dad managed to get enough money for mom to do a surgery. He was so happy, grabbed the money and smiley running to hospital along with us, hoping that Mom would get better again soon so that we could see her smiling face again. A family without Mom was not a complete family at all. However, at the same time dad stepped his foot in Mom's hospital room, he felt something was wrong. I could tell that too. There were Doctor and nurse in the room watching Mom lying on the bed closing both of her eyes.

Dad became like a stone all of sudden. Without letting the Doc telling him what was going on, he jumped and kneeled beside Mom's bed, holding her hand to his face that was full of hot and cold tears, kissed her, cuddled in the bed then sobbed pitifully.

I stood beside Ani-chan at the door holding his hand tightly. Seeing Mom was sleeping silently ignoring dad's crying like that, my tear fell as hard as a rainy storm. Everything was over. All the hard work and the hope we had, were all over. Mom had gone, forever and never came back. The only things we had left now were Suffering and Pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I squeezed Oni-chan's hand and look at him afraid he might cry as hard as dad did because Oni-chan loved Mom a lot. He was always a quiet child. He didn't talk or show his emotion much especially to strangers but he was always happy when he was with Mom. In other word, he was open to Mom more than anyone else even more than dad. But, surprisingly he wasn't crying at all. His eyes were just as red as fire but there was no tear to fall down. I thought he was trying to hold back his tear.

After that day, Dad lost himself. He did not do anything besides locking up in his room looking at Mom's picture then cried awfully. We could not go to school as well because dad was completely forgot about us. He spent half of the money he earned to the hospital bill and the rest was spent on drinking and stuff. He also quitted his job and having his days doing nothing. It looked like he turned into someone else, someone who could not do anything at all. Our manly father became a drunken useless person in just a few days.

But if he didn't drink, I would catch him crying holding Mom's photo in his hand calling for her. That hurt me too.

As for Oni-chan, he became more and more quiet. He wouldn't look nor talk to me or dad. He would prefer to be alone by himself. That was the worst.

Few months passed, nothing had change. Dad kept staying at home and wouldn't go and find the job to support the family. I wanted to go back to school, so did Oni-chan but we couldn't talk about this with dad with his state like that. Whenever there were kids coming back from school to their home, Oni-chan would look at them and sigh as if he missed the old days. Oni-chan was an outstanding student though he was only 9 years old but he was very smart and talent. That was why dad blamed him so badly for quitting school..

A week later, there was an unknown man claiming to be Dad's friend came to visit us. That man owned a designing clothes company and he needed a talent worker so he came to ask dad to work for him but in one condition, was to take Oni-chan with him.

'' what? *gasps* '' I was secretly listening to their conversation.

That man said he liked Oni-chan and since he didn't have any child and with our living condition like this, he wanted to adopt Oni-chan as his son.

That was a surprised shock. Dad stopped his speech and he look deeply at that man as if he wanted to see through his heart. But in the end, Dad agreed to his offer even without asking what Oni-chan had to say.

Later in the evening, dad told Oni-chan about that story and as expect they had a fight. That shocked me to cry. Oni-chan raised his voice, that wasn't even happen before. He was always quiet but when he got angry, he wasn't a quiet Oni-chan anymore.

'' How could you do this, dad? Why did you do this? ''

'' Look Yuu, he said I can have you back whenever I become a successful man. '' *begs*

'' Why? A successful? Take me back? How can you trust him? '' *voice raising*

'' Because he's my best friend. I can trust him. ''

'' He Is your best friend, but I Am your son! '' *raises and about to walk away*

'' Yuu wait! *grabs Yuu's hand* I need this chance to make up for what I did in the past. I know I am not your good father but I need this job to support our family. I want you to go back in school too. You always want to go to school like other kids do, don't you? So this is the chance. Yuu, please understand. '' *begs*

'' Are you kidding me? *releases his hand* Need a job to support the family? Make up for us about what you did in the past? If you really thought of that, you would go and find one long ago. And school? Don't bring school up if you want to push me away! I don't need school. All I need is to live with my own family, and the only parent I have now is you, with you as my dad. Are you pushing me away because you don't want me? Because... I hate you? ''

'' No, Yuu. Its not like that. I did it because of your own good...''

'' Dont joke with me! What is it that for my own good? You're giving your own son away! I... hate you, dad! '' *runs off*

'' Yuu...! '' *sigh*

That was what had happened 9 years ago


End file.
